Wine and a very cool movie
by rjt040190
Summary: Red wine and a movie. A bit of Olicity fluff.


_**Red wine and a movie.**_

* * *

Their mission tonight had gone smoothly; everything went according to plan. As Oliver jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he heard Digg say over the com.

"Good job, team Arrow! I wanna stay and celebrate, but I have to go, you guys. See you tomorrow."

"OK." Felicity and Oliver both said in unison.

"So… do you have plans for tonight, Felicity?" Oliver asked.

Felicity scoffed loudly over the com."Me? Plans on a Saturday night? Nope, no plans at all. I don't have time for a social life, whatsoever. My boss keeps me up during the day and if that's not enough he also sometimes keeps me up all night long… oops! Uhumm… That came out so wrong! What I mean is that… uhum, well I…" she said, but stopped mid-sentence because she heard Oliver laugh hardheartedly over the com.

"It's OK, Felicity. I know what you mean. Uhummm, I take it your face turned crimson red?" he asked playfully.

Felicity placed her hands over her face, feeling so embarrassed, because her face indeed turned red like a tomato.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked, after a few moments.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm still here. You know what, Oliver. It's almost midnight; I'm gonna head home, OK." Felicity said, changing the subject.

"OK, Felicity. Drive carefully and have a good night." She heard Oliver say over the com.

"Goodnight, Oliver." Felicity replied, a smile gracing her face.

~ Forty five minutes later ~

Felicity was at home, walking around in her pajamas, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who can it be? It is almost 1 AM!" she muttered, as she reluctantly walked to her front door.

Felicity swung the door open and saw Oliver standing in his fancy clothes with a bottle of red wine in his hand.

"Oliver! Do you know what time it is?" she scolded.

"I know and I apologize, but I can't sleep and I wanted to drink this expensive red wine. But just as I was about to, I thought of you. I know that you love red wine and… well, that's why I'm here at your doorstep." Oliver explained, looking at her with a genuine smile on his face.

Felicity rolled her eyes at him, making Oliver laugh aloud."OK, come in Oliver Queen. And just so you know, I'm only letting you in, because you have _that_ bottle of delicious red wine." She responded.

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist." Oliver uttered, as he followed Felicity inside.

~ Five minutes later ~

Felicity was in her living room sitting next to Oliver on the couch, drinking the red wine he brought for her.

"Hmmmm. This wine is really good." She uttered.

Oliver smiled, as he watched Felicity enjoy her glass of wine.

"I know, right?" he replied, while turning his head to the TV.

While Oliver watched TV with Felicity, he couldn't help but smile during the whole movie. The reason; Felicity was wearing pajamas with puppies printed on it- a lot of them. Oliver thought that she looked really cute in them.

"Go get him, Cameron Poe!" Felicity suddenly shouted, making Oliver shake his head.

She was really into the movie." You like this movie, don't ya?" Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded, while placing a hand on his upper arm, her eyes still plastered on the TV screen." Shhhh…. "She uttered.

It was no use to attempt to have a conversation with her now, so Oliver decided to let it go. As he sat next to Felicity on her couch, Oliver felt a sudden calmness taking over him. He felt very comfortable being next to her and it felt so different compared to sitting on his own couch at the mansion. Oliver felt at home being with Felicity in her apartment…

At one point Oliver asked Felicity to keep it down. She was shouting at the TV again, because the villain was getting away.

"Oh, sorry, Oliver." She said, her eyes still locked on the screen.

"Hey, thank you for tonight. It was pretty cool how you bailed me out." Felicity heard him say.

She tore her eyes from the TV and smiled at him."Any time, Oliver. Any time."

He took a swig from his glass and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"And will you shut up now? I wanna watch the ending." Felicity said, making him chuckle loudly.

As they continued watching the movie, Oliver wondered how come it was so easy for her to make him smile and laugh. Guess he will find that out in time...

~ Some time later ~

Felicity wanted to watch a second movie, so they did. But half way through it, Oliver felt that she was slowly leaning onto him. At some point her head fully rested on his upper arm. He turned his head and saw that her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly. He chuckled softly; she must be exhausted! He moved, so she could sleep on the couch. He carefully laid her down and walked to her bed room to grab a blanket.

But when he returned, he saw that both her feet were dangling off the couch. He shook his head; the couch was clearly too small for her to sleep on. He then decided that it would be better, if she slept in her own bed. If she would sleep in that uncomfortable position for the rest of the night, her muscles were going to ache the next morning.

Oliver wanted to prevent that, so without thinking, he took her in his arms and carried her towards her bedroom. As she peacefully slept, while lying in his arms, a strange and unfamiliar feeling stirred inside of him. She was so beautiful and her body felt so warm against his own.

As he laid her on the bed, Oliver watched this beauty. He then covered her with a blanket, because her room was a bit chilly. He didn't know why, but Oliver decided to stay for a little while. He sat on her bed and brushed a blonde lock from her face. Her hair felt so soft on his fingertips.

And as he observed this kind and gorgeous woman, Oliver felt his heart flutter in his chest. Why was she so remarkable? Well, he didnt know...

Oliver watched her and smiled, thinking of the pajamas that Felicity was wearing.

"Puppies." He whispered and kissed her gently on the forehead.

He didn't know why, but that action felt so natural to him, so he didn't even dwell on it…

A few minutes later, Oliver decided to leave, because he was tired too. He looked one last time at the beauty before him and walked out the bedroom. As he locked the front door behind him, he whistled the theme song of the first movie they watched.

Oliver had left a message on her coffee table, before he left. It was a simple note, just four words, but to him it held so much promise.

'See you tomorrow, Felicity.'


End file.
